futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Donald Trump (Devo1992 World)
Donald Trump (June 14, 1946-March 23, 2032) was the 45th President of the United States from 2017-2021. Prior to his Presidency he was a reality TV star known for his show The Apprentice and a businessman/real estate developer especially Trump Tower. President of the United States During his Presidency he withdrew the United States from the TPP (Trans-Pacific Partnership), failed to repeal and replace Obamacare aka the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act, cut taxes and regulations, replaced NAFTA (North American Free Trade Agreement) with the USMCA (United States-Mexico-Canada Agreement), repealed Common Core standards, created a border wall with high tech surveillance on the United States-Mexico border, recognized Jerusalem as the capital of Israel and moved the US embassy there, withdrew the United States from the Paris Climate agreement, Iran Nuclear Deal, and the INF Treaty. He also started a regime change war with Venezuela and failed to create a peace agreement and denuclearize with North Korea and failed to make peace with Israel and Palestine. 2020 Presidential Election He announced his run for a second term with the slogan "Keep America Great" having Vice President Mike Pence as his running mate. His campaign would mostly be on denuclearizing North Korea, changing Venezuela, negotiations with Iran, maintaining relationship with Israel, another plan to repeal and replace Obamacare, and the arms deal with Saudi Arabia. The regime change war in Venezuela, tensions between the United States and Iran, the arms deal with Saudi Arabia, and his denial of climate change costed him re-election losing to Democratic Hawaii Congresswoman Tulsi Gabbard on November 3, 2020 despite the economy being in good shape. He then regretted starting a regime change war in Venezuela, getting America out of the Iran Nuclear Deal and INF Treaty without renegotiating them, and his divisive and arrogant attitude during his presidency. Trump then apologized to America for his actions in his concession speech. Post Presidency and death After his presidency he would spend most of his retirement at the top floor in Trump Tower tweeting/ranting about President Tulsi Gabbard and her administration especially on the passing and signing of the Medicare for all act, the economy going stangent in her second term, increasing environmental regulations during her first term, and the economic crisis of 2028. He would switch his political affiliation to Libertarian in 2023 and campaigned for Libertarian candidates his daughter Ivanka Trump and Ben Sasse in 2024 and Ben Shapiro in 2029. Trump even campaigned for his daughter in law Lara Trump in 2029 along with campaigning for Jr. when he ran for Governor of New York in 2022 and for re-election in 2026. In 2029, he had a stroke and was sent to the hospital. Trump spent the next three years resting in his bed due to his stroke and passed away on March 23, 2032. He was then buried next to his mother and father at Lutheran All Faiths Cemetery along with his Wife Melania who died on September 5, 2052 to heart failure. He was considered to be a decent President known for the high and improving economy during his presidency, his divisive character, the United States-Mexico border wall, defeating ISIS and Al Queda, his bad foreign policies with Venezuela, Iran, and North Korea along with overturning Roe V. Wade, repealing Common Core standards, and the arms deal with Saudi Arabia. Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Politics Category:Devo1992 World